


Digging You Up

by oldestcharm



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: Kitty has a quota to fill and a record to beat.
Relationships: Kitty Jones/Nathaniel
Kudos: 10





	Digging You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Late Christmas ficlet!

"What do you mean you've never celebrated Christmas?" Kitty demands after Nathaniel's bizarre confession, outraged at the mere concept. "Surely your family had some traditions?"

Nathaniel shrugs, staring back at her with an utterly bland expression as though he has no clue why this is such a big deal. "My parents sold me to the government at the age of five. It wasn't exactly festive."

Kitty winces at the understatement. "What about your new family?"

"You mean the family whose murders I'm directly responsible for?" Nathaniel asks and Kitty has a feeling he's doing this on purpose. She decides to wait him out, eyebrow raised.

Nathaniel stares at her blankly for a moment and then frowns. "No. My master didn't like having me around. Martha did try, though," he pauses and tilts his head as if trying to remember. "She brought me hot chocolate."

"Martha?" Kitty asks, curious despite Nathaniel's doom and gloom.

"His wife," Nathaniel responds, almost reluctantly and Kitty wonders whether she'd have more luck with trying to get this information out of Bartimaeus. Probably, she thinks, but the odds of that information being wildly exaggerated is just not worth the effort.

She sighs and directs the conversation back to the topic.

"Well, you're celebrating this year," she announces with determination and Nathaniel's spooked expression would almost be funny, if it weren't for the dispiriting backstory. "Come on, we're going out to get ourselves a tree."

She smiles, grabs hold of his hand and tugs. Nathaniel lets himself be pulled to his feet and Kitty takes the opportunity to kiss him on the way up. He huffs a soft laugh and Kitty can't help but grin into the kiss, relieved to get something positive out of him for once. It's the second one of the day and she has a quota to fill and a record to beat.


End file.
